Hope of all mankind
by NeoMiniTails
Summary: After realizing that Chaos is still alive, Rei, Usagi , Mamoru are sent to the Z Dimension. Chaos finds its way there. ReiGohan Gohan is strugglin with emotions he feels for Videl because he's falling for Rei. There is a brand new enemy. American names.
1. Prelogue

-1At a forested Park

2:00pn - 4

"Mars Flame Sniper," Mars yelled as she ran over to the untransformed Serena Tsukino. Serena's eyes were wide with despair… she couldn't all that she saw going on. Her fiery arrows wasn't pointed towards a particular anybody, it was only used as a distraction. The winds were going strong against the two sailor soldiers, knocking them down. Serena couldn't believe that she was unable to transform and Rei was going through all this to try to protect her.

"Dark Wind Clash," a male's voice yelled from behind them causing Rei to fall on her stomach with Serena cut body bleeding with bruises all over from battle, they both fell to the ground. "Why don't you give up!" The man yelled out with his voice hoarse. He was a considerably handsome man with blue brown eyes that'll melt a girl's heart and a huge muscular body and huge arms. He smirked at the two remaining of the scouts… "You deserve to die!"

He held out his hands while his body glowed a red color blended with black and as soon as he did Rei glowed the same color and she was no longer the senshi of fire, but the normal, plain, priestess: Rei Hino.

Rei couldn't get up from the spot she was at; her body was aching with every pain possible but she had to get the princess out of her or she'll die… that man was heartless. She picked up Serena, who had just fallen unconscious, and ran into the farthest part of the park that she could see; no matter how weak she felt, she would never let anyone hurt her best friend. Her pace was slow but fast for anybody who had just been beat the way she was.

"Dark Winds of Hatred!" Black wind appeared from the back of Rei and at that moment Serena woke up to consciousness. The attack blew Rei 3 feet forward and she landed on top Serena with cuts that looked like someone had taken a knife and oh so carefully had cut her with patterns across her body.

The wind was strong and the man black hair was flowing all over his head with it.

Serena stood up and walked to the man with great hope in her eyes but slowly becoming that of despair:" Darien! Why don't you remember us? It's me… meatball head, Serena, Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity… your future wife! What's happened to you.. . MY LOVE? Tell me." Serena walked over to him and couldn't understand where all his power came from and how come he hated her so much. The one she loved was now her enemy.

The closer he got, his body began to glow more and suddenly it became that of his princely outfit. He took his sword out and put it towards the one that he had loved with all his heart at one time. Serena showed no fear as she walked closer to him; she couldn't just stop loving him.

Rei got up slowly and felt an increase of energy coming from the Earth prince the more she, being Serena, walked closer.

Serena then finally felt the power arising meaning that he was gathering enough energy to kill her instantly. She couldn't take it she had to transform.

"Moon Crisis Power!" Those were the words that Serena called out to transform. She appeared with wings on her back and a scout uniform with the skirt yellow with a little red, and black.

He wasn't going to listen to her words but she knew that she needed to either kill him like when she battled him during the time of Beryl or heal him since she had the power… 'But… what if he isn't healable… what if this is who he truly is… what if there's too much darkness in his heart… what if there was never supposed to be a me and him,' Serena thought to herself solemnly.

His sword began to glow the color of black and red as the winds became stronger and the sky blackened… Serena wouldn't have enough time to attack but..

"Aku Ryo Tai Sen!" Rei yelled out causing her ofuda to appear on Darien's forehead as he felt paralyzed from the attack. "Come on, Serena, attack!" Rei became frustrated because of Serena's surprised reaction and yelled out," He has too much darkness and my ofuda won't hold him for long… use you healing power, now!"

"Alright! Moon Healing Escalation!" Serena took out her latest weapon that had been given to her but was using an old attack that was used to heal humans of youma that were within their body. Sure enough, a great amount of darkness came out of Darien's body as he fell over limp in her arms as Rei walked over to help Serena with getting him out.

Serena looked in the sky and noticed it stayed the same eerie black color that it had before… 'why is it still here?' Rei and Serena thought at the same time. Rei could feel the same dark aura that Darien was emitting from his body getting stronger around but it was no longer coming from him.

"Darien, what happened?' They both asked in unison as he soon as he woke up.

"Sailor Moon.. Mars… Chaos… she.. Or it… is still alive… stronger than ever!" Darien said while taking breaths because of all the energy that Chaos had caused to use and all the power that he had never felt before.

On cue, the winds got stronger and they heard a dark sounding voice with a whisper sound yell out:" Galactica Solar Blast!" They looked up and they saw a blast from the sky hit the earth and was causing a hole to form and was increasingly get bigger and pulling things with it.

"We gotta get out of here!" Rei yelled out knowing that there was no way because the pull was way too strong.

Suddenly, Pluto appeared and opened a portal in front of the place where they were getting pulled into. No one ever saw her do that and no one expected to live.

They were pulled into the portal and was taken to another dimension. That dimension was protected by the Z-Fighters.

Rei was separated from the other two and when she woke up, she was in the place that was filled with green grass… this place was where Gohan went to train his powers.

It was just an ordinary day for Gohan but that was about end when he met the girl with amethyst eyes..


	2. Take them!

-1**Gohan's Field where he trains a lot**

**4:00pm - 4:30**

Gohan was about to send a powerful wave to ground under him as he was flying in the air until he felt a powerful surge of power come from under him and then suddenly stopped and he could sense a human aura from under him. He had sent a powerful wave of power earlier to where he had just sensed the human before, which worried him because he may have been so into his training that he may have killed someone.

He flew down slowly to the spot where he sense the human and was almost taken aback by what he saw. He was frozen in fear by the girl and the way she looked. She was laying on her back and was cut in a murderous fashion as if someone had enjoyed beating on her; she was full of bruises and was bleeding profusely. Her eyes were closed but she looked so weak; Gohan had to do something… 'Did my attack cause that?' Gohan thought to himself feeling hurt in his heart for feeling like he was so stuck on making his power stronger that he may have not paid attention to a person was under him.

The girl was unconscious and needed a doctor badly so Gohan picked her up and took her to the doctor near his house, feeling uneasy at the blood that stained the grass from the girl.

**XXXX BREAK XXXX**

**At a Park**

**4:00pm - 5:30**

"Do you think she's dead, Goten," Trunks said staring at the young soon to be queen of the moon: Serena. She looked beautiful to the 10 year old kid: Trunks and Goten. There she was with her face on the ground even with all the cuts, her beauty couldn't be hidden, her face was so calm that no one knew she had just been through a battle and she was so klutzy. Her wings were over her as if before she was using them as to deflect an attack and her body was curled up in a ball.

Trunks and Goten were in deep surprise that they would find a pretty girl with wings while they were about to go in their favorite cave that their parents say is danger to go into. They looked and their eyes went into shock as they saw a sparkly light looking like stars come over her body and the next thing they saw… she was healed but not waking up.

"Waaa.. Did you see that? Trunks… do you think we should take her to your mom, she's definitely no human… I think… am I dreaming?" Goten scuffled out while backing up.

"Well, boy-with-the-plan, what'd d'ya suppose we do with the boy that she next to?" Trunks said hoping that Goten would be cold and say 'lets leave him.' Goten stifled a little because he sensed a large amount of power emitting form the girl and couldn't believe a girl would have so much power and he knew it could be a bad guy disguising itself so that they could be taken to the Son residence to probably get revenge and the boy though he could tell he was human was also emitting large amounts of energy.

Before Goten could give a good answer Trunks knew what his pure-hearted friend would say so he just grabbed the princely outfit wearing blacked haired off boy the ground and began to fly towards his mother's house.

Goten, seeing what Goten did and not as fast on his feet, grabbed the young blonde haired girl from the spot she was at and flew with him towards the house.

People from the park just looked like they must've went crazy because they saw a boy with a princely outfit, two little kids flying, and a girl with some wings on her back that looked real. One little kid started whining that want to learn how to fly and that their parents lied to them about people couldn't fly.

**XXXX BREAK XXXX**

**Bulma's house**

**5:45pm - 6:30**

Chichi was already at the house talking to Bulma about how she wished that nobody trained the kids to be saiyans and how she wanted them to be a normal kid going to school while Bulma just reminded her that if it wasn't for them being trained that way: the world as they know it would be no more.

They were eating some noodle and the next thing they knew they felt a blow of wind coming from opposite directions knocking over some fancy things and sure enough it was Goten and Trunks that appeared holding two people in their hands.

"Goten…. Trunks, how many times do I have to tell you not to bring people to our house scaring them unconscious because you are flying" Bulma and Chichi yelled in unison putting their faces in their faces with a finger raised up at them. "Why do you always do this?"

Before they could get another answer they saw Gohan come in flying in an even faster pace than the younger ones with a girl with a priestess outfit causing even more expensive stuff to break on the ground.

Chi and Bulma could only frown as they stifled out:" Because Gohan, who is older, doesn't show an even better example!" They sighed and put their head down low but then their eyes widened in shock at the girl with a raven colored hair and purple shines in her hair. "What happened to her?"

Gohan looked nervous as he looked around at the terrible mess that was provided in association with the : Gohan and younger family destructive flying Agency. He then spoke:" I think I attacked her on accident!" They couldn't do nothing but ask him to put the girl and the boy with princely outfit to the girl as they drive them to the hospital.

**XXXX BREAK XXXX**

**At the hospital**

**7:00pm - 9:00**

The doctors were busy taking care of many patients and they hadn't once came in to check on our favorite fire senshi. Gohan stayed in the room they put her in… 'for a girl who's intensive care the doctor's sure aren't giving any care' Gohan though to himself as he sat across from her. He looked and fell over surprised to see what he saw. The girl was healed and there was not a mark on her at all anymore.

"She's beautiful.." Gohan said out loud now that he was able to see what this girl looked like outside of the blood that had stained her earlier. He still hadn't seen her eyes and by looking at her, he forgot that this girl had just healed out of nowhere. Her face was so delicate and soft, her lips had a natural gloss and were firm.

Rei woke up in alarm as she felt power surging all through the room from one person…'who is he?' she asked herself. She tried to pretend to sleep as she slipped a look at the boy who she thought was handsome but was not one to judge by looks. 'he's dangerous… all that power how did he get it? I have to do something besides pretending to still be sleeping!'

Rei got up and was about to attack with her ofuda but stopped when she looked in the boy's eyes… she couldn't attack, his eyes were so pure.

"Uhh…." Gohan gasped as he saw this girl's power level go up enormously and jump out the bed like she never needed hospital care. He was caught off guard by the girl and was taken aback by her beauty even more when he looked into the violet eyes of hers and that beautiful raven colored hair that ran down her back and that body of hers was perfect in ever which way… curves in all the right place. "Hi! I'm Gohan; I bought you to this hospital because I saw you hurt in the place that I-um-I clean up at!" Gohan forced a smile while leaving out he was training and he thought he had attacked.

Rei noticed that he was leaving out something and immediately became suspicious and yelled out:" Don't play games… where is Sailor Moon… what'd ya do with her!" Rei was holding back tears as she thought about all that he could do to her with those huge arms and that power level that she felt, though it wasn't anything evil in his aura… he did seem powerful enough to hide the dark part so that she couldn't read his energy correctly. She begin to slip out some ofuda until she saw him waving his hands really crazy.

"Huh? Are you talking about the girl with the wings? She's gotten taken cared of!" Gohan said sheepishly.

Rei had mistaken his words for the words of malice evil saying that he killed her; she became furious and didn't bother to listen to whatever else he had to say. She jumped up and slapped him in the face and before he could react she threw an ofuda on his head and held a smirk as he was paralyzed for a few seconds. But then she heard a familiar bubbly voice…

"Rei! Oh Rei! I thought you died when I saw you hadn't been healed… oh Rei… WAAAHHH!" Serena sobbed as she ran up to Rei and a knocked down Gohan and took off the ofuda off his forehead which wasn't working anymore and smiled as she looked at Gohan:" He saved your life! He was here the whole time waiting for you to get better! " Serena giggled as she had already guessed what had happened with her.

"Huh? OH! He- what-- I though-- Serena-- you're alright!" Rei couldn't get her word out of the surprise that had to her. She could've jumped out of the dark room that she was in from the window because of how embarrassed she was. She helped him up and decided she better explain her:" Hi… I'm Rei Hino, I'm sorry for my mistake…. I thought you hurt my meat ball head!"

Serena's face went red with embarrassment because of her raven haired friends comment.

A fat nurse walked into the dark room and fainted when she saw the once cut up girl no longer cut up. Serena caught her before she could fall the way but then slipped because of her heaviness causing Gohan to walk over there and pick the lady up from the smashed like a pancake Serena who was trying to be nice. Both girls were surprised by his strength to pick that 7ft 1 inch lady who weighed over 800 pounds… she was huge, it's a surprise that she mad it through the door. Gohan had to laugh when he read the name tag which said: Nurse Aunt Pretty Thang is here for your assistance.

Rei walked over to Serena and used those inflators that inflate balloons and put it into Serena mouth and body was inflated like a balloon as Rei dusted the dust off Serena's body like that was a normal accident.

Serena was now in her normal outfit, her school outfit that had a blue skirt and a white top with a red a bow on the chest area . Rei was happy to see that her friend was okay. Gohan stared at the two and no longer felt any power coming from Serena like when he met her and Rei seemed to only produce some spiritual energy but when she was about to attack her power went up in a surprising measure. He noticed that Serena wings were gone… hmm… could that have been the same girl?

"Hey, Serena, what happened to your wings?" Gohan managed ask after going through the shock as he remembered Rei's sudden healing.

"Oh, that--- well,"

"I made that as an outfit for her for Halloween but she really wanted to wear it but then we got mugged!" Rei yelled out to try to keep Serena's identity sealed.

Serena just smiled and cried out in a overly happy voice:" Yeah, that's it:

Gohan knew they were lying because of all the events of today but decided to pretend he believed them and put a smile on his face as he thought about getting to know the raven haired beauty. "Well, you're a good designer, aren't you?"

Rei and Serena smiled sheepishly both knowing that this was not going a to be a normal week and probably not an normal month, but then again what do they know about normal?


	3. Walking About

-1**Son Residence**

**5:00am - 5:30**

This was about the third time Rei had waken up in the night… they had been there for a week and she did this everyday for the last seven days. She wasn't sure if the dreams were visions or just overly repeating nightmares. Sweat was beating down her forehead as she opened the front door to go walking in the morning to maybe get some time to rest. It had become obvious to her and Serena that they were in another dimension, though Rei was still in denial while Serena acted like being in another dimension is like a free trip to Disneyland. 'I wish I could be more like Serena and think on the bright side of things more like her… hnm, but that meatball head never takes anything seriously!' Rei thought to herself as she walked out the door closing it.

**The city walking about**

**5:30am - 7:00**

Rei was wearing high shorts, a pink top that stopped in the middle of her stomach, and her hair was in a high ponytail.

It was a beautiful day though it didn't have the perfect weather; Rei enjoyed days like these, it brought her back to when she was young and before her mother got sick when she would run from her mother playing tag while going through the leaves causing her gardener to always get mad at her. She was so carefree back then much like Serena… she wished she was still somewhat as carefree though still have her seriousness but that could never work. The wind blew softly allowing her hair to blow softly with the wind causing a beautiful picture of a young woman who looked like she was posing for a photo shoot, but she was only walking around to clear her mind.

Rei checked her watch making a mental note that it was '6:00' and kept on thinking about her friends, her past, betrayal, and how to get back to her own dimension, but the whole time she was doing this she was oblivious to her surrounding as she stared into nowhere allowing memories and plans to float into her mind. She kept on walking until she fell over a rock and never fell to the ground because someone had helped her up before she could fall. She looked up and saw a boy that she wasn't planning on seeing this early but was pleased to see him at the same time, it was Gohan.

Gohan smiled as he helped her up while his spiky hair flowed with the wind; Rei thought he had to be one of the strangest yet charming people she had ever met. She had never really paid attention to him when she saw him under this light and the sunlight lighting the way in front of him, she thought he was really nice looking young man… he had in the strangest way reminded her of a man she had once loved yet much more carefree than Darien.

"Hey Rei, what are doing out her this early in the morning?" Gohan voiced as Rei was somewhat still in a dazed state but suddenly got out of it as she heard the question and knew she couldn't tell him the whole truth only part of it. Gohan looked at her and found her to be the most beautiful woman that he had ever saw. Everything about her seemed perfect… that tiny little waist line, how she was big where she needed to be big and small where she needed to be small, the way her hair flowed through the wind, the way her face and eyes shined like the morning star in the morning, her long legs, and tiny stomach… Gohan would hate to admit it but he was checking her out whenever he got the chance though not trying to.

Rei smiled causing Gohan to blush which Rei mistaken he did because of the cold air outside making red be on his cheeks while her eyes shined with beauty, strength, passion, a never ending battle with her emotions, and purity as she spoke:" Oh, I come out all the time to get stuff off my mind… I've been doing every since my mother died…" her words went through the air as whispered her mother part. She was content with what she said to Gohan because even though she didn't say the whole reason, she didn't exactly lie to him, at all.

Gohan couldn't help but notice that within the purity that was shining in her eyes was a broken heart… he noticed that she wasn't lying because the moment she said that about her mother, her eyes shone that she had deeply missed her mother. Gohan decided to change the subject, " So Rei, you want to walk with me since you are already are out here walking and you don't seem to know your way around here and I do?"

Rei wanted to so badly say 'no' but those eyes of his wouldn't let her; they were full of kindness, the passion of a warrior, and purity--- they type of eyes that enticed her to do anything that that person would want just as long as it doesn't involve doing wrong. "Sure… where do you usually walk?" Rei said in a small voice as she thought to herself that maybe this was not such a good idea.

Gohan's smile broadened, as he exclaimed:" Oh… I don't know… I usually walk to the park and train there, but I'm not doing that today but I am going to the library to pick up a book for Videl and I for our project that we've been working on for our class!"

"Who's Videl?"

"Oh… my… my… friend who is a girl…" Gohan's words lingering through the air showing nervousness and unsure ness of how to answer that.

"Ooooohh… little Gohan Son got a girlfriend, or is it a girl you like?" Rei teased as she smiled; Rei felt like teasing him since teasing people she liked in a friendly way was one of her favorite thing s to do though it was never on purpose.

Gohan blushed ferociously as she spoke those words to him and as she said loudly:" Gohan likes Videl!" She went with about that for about five times while he only blushed while saying that he didn't like her that way but his face was proving him wrong.

They kept on waling while he still blushed as an aftereffect of their conversation, and it also could've been because he was walking with a young teenager whom he considered the MOST beautiful girl he had ever met. She, for the first time in a long time, felt carefree around someone. She had barely known him and found herself attached to him; it had only been a week.

**At the library**

**7:00am - 9:00am**

It was holiday so Gohan didn't have to go to school today, so he decided to get stuff he needed for school and try to get know Rei. He walked about the library looking for the book that Videl had chosen for the two to do while Rei sat down at a table thinking about Ami and how she would love to be in this library, it was much larger than any library in Tokyo…'I wonder what happened to you guys.'

Gohan kept his walking until he found a book with a quarter moon sign on the label on the side; he lifted the book from the book case carefully so the no books fall out with it but saw there were three in the whole library talking about the same thing all with a crescent moon on the label, except one had the mars sign on the label.

He walked over to where Rei was sitting down and she glanced over and her eyes were opened wide with surprise at what the book was, they were called:' Warriors of the Universe', 'Legend of the Moon Kingdom and the Princess and the warriors that protected it', and the last one was different from the rest and Gohan had decided that he wanted was called,' The Princess of Mars 'a warrior of Passion.'' Gohan glanced over all the books and he didn't seem to notice that the pictures showed a painting very similar and actually exactly the way Rei and Serena looked while it also showed her friends the exact way they look, no mistake in the guess of how they could've looked.

Rei's heart had skipped a beat when she saw the books, 'Why did he choose those books out of all the books in this library…. Is he trying to tell me that he knows my identity?' Rei questioned herself as sweat was staring to form in her palms. Gohan noticed her sudden change in mood when he put the books down and wondered if she thought legends were scary because some people do believe they are scary.

After looking through to make sure that they were in proper shape because they were pretty old looking, Gohan decided it was time to go.

**Son Residence**

**9:00an -10:30am**

Chichi was downstairs of the very new house that she bought cooking breakfast. The house was very beautiful yet simple at the same time; it was a five bedroom house with two downstairs and 3 upstairs, each room decorated according to their style. Goten's room was full of comics and football stars of their dimension and his bed was shaped like a spaceship.

Chichi's room was heavily decorated with pictures of her children and pictures of her and Goku when he was still alive, her bed was much bigger than it needed to be but that was because she always dreamed that Goku would come back and this time stay and never leave again.

Gohan's room was decorated with one large blown up picture of everyone together during the time of Cell's rampage on earth, it even had future Trunks on the picture with a cold looking Piccolo, an aloof Vegeta, kind hearted Goku along with a younger version of himself with Bulma and Chichi. The rest of the room was all white except his television while his bed was white with white sheets.

Serena went through all the rooms trying to find the bathroom… like I said, it was very new but that wasn't the reason it also had a lot of wasted space in the house because of Trunks and Goten's playing around so the house was huge and Serena always got lost.

Serena was dancing around trying to find the bathroom and trying to keep from peeing on herself but then Goten came and knew what she was doing because she did it a lot and took her right to the bathroom. Gotten smiled as he left the house to go get Trunks, who would probably be sleep, to tell him that Serena had awaken… those kids really liked Serena.

No more than two seconds later, Goten and Trunks came flying through the house as Chichi sighed off of trying not to yell at the two kids, who seemed to never learn. Serena walked out after 30 seconds of using the bathroom and washing her hands with a smile. "Hi Goten and Trunks!" Serena said with a bubbly voice as her eyes shined with happiness to see the two but wondering how Goten had a whole bunch of leaves in his hair along with cookie with a label from a place that was pretty far from both that house and Bulma's… Serena always knows where food places are and she noticed the cookie was still pretty hot since there was steam coming from the cookie but just assumed that Bulma just drives really fast and crazy and she had driven Trunks there and got Goten one.

Serena sighed wishing that she had a cookie and some of Lita's delicious cookies… "YUM! I LOVE COOKIES!" Serena yelled out loud with her mouth staying wide-opened with her mouth wet with the wanting of food.

Chichi smiled when she said that coming out with a tray of food for her and some cookies along with a balanced breakfast:" Oh well then you'll love breakfast!" Chichi proudly spoke as Serena ran over to the plate while saying 'thank you' a thousand times and grabbing the tray and started eating like a hobo who hadn't ate for three weeks but here she had at five times a day and was acting like this.

Chichi was allowing the girls to stay every since they came here because Rei told her that their parents had died, though it wasn't completely true but it is true that Queen Serenity did die and Rei's mother died and her grandfather was still alive and well but she never saw her father anymore so it wasn't completely a lie though Serena's earth parents were also alive and well. She had felt so bad for the two and had said to herself that they wouldn't like Gohan because Serena had already had somebody and Rei, even if she did start to like him, she was probably too loyal to allow her emotions to interfere between Gohan and Videl's love.

She almost thought about Rei falling in love with Gohan and grew fond of the thought but let go of it after she realized why she thought this way, it was only because of how she imagined how the baby would look. She really liked Videl and would never want to see her son without her because the moment she arrived in his life, he had become happier than he had ever been in his whole life.

Serena, like Chichi, had agreed to stay because she knew Rei was too loyal to her friends to fall in love with a boy from another dimension and also Rei had her rock-star boy-soon-to-be a boyfriend: Chad, one Serena gets Rei to admit that she cares for him, but she too had dreams about how Gohan and Rei's child would look if they got married and had children, it was a little too beautiful to pass up but she had to correct herself because that would Rei would have to separate from her friends and from Chad.

"I'm sorry… I just remembered I have to go check on Darien; he is till sick and probably needs me to take care of him!" Serena exclaimed as she jumped from her bowed out of respect and ran out of the house thinking about her prince; Goten and Trunks ran out with her so that they could be with her. Serena giggled and smiled as she saw the two young kids following her with joyful looks on their faces, as she proclaimed:" You too are so cute!"" The moment she said those words red appeared on their faces as they thought in their young minds that she hinting that she liked them.

**At the mansion of Hercule and his daughter Videl**

**9:45am - 10:30**

Rei stayed with Gohan as he had walked from the library though he had given her directions on how to get back to the Son residence, and was deeply surprised that this mansion had belonged to the girlfriend of Gohan or as he said the' his… his… friend that is a girl.' Rei almost giggled to herself thinking about how he responded to her when she asked who is Videl.

The mansion looked like someone who thought a little too much of themselves lived there to all who lived there; in every which turn there was a statue of an ugly man doing ugly poses which caused Rei to wonder if that was the father of Videl.

Green glass was everywhere and if you were above there on an helicopter, they would see that the grass was cut in such a way that you would see his face in precise measure; there was not a thing of any other family member in his yard. Even the face had plastic surgery so that they look like Hercule, both Rei and Gohan looked very disturbed by the decoration of the yard.

Finally they got to the front of the house, which surprisingly had a doorbell shaped like the father once again…. Rei sighed after looking at it while Gohan press the doorbell to the house.

Rei looked and expected the father to open the door but instead a very attractive girl came out the house while she saw her father coming down yelling at Videl that she didn't put the portrait up of him.

"Hey Gohan, you got the books? Wow! That girl looks just like the girl in this book, who is she?" Videl exclaimed as she looked at Rei and was deeply surprised how she looked so similar to the one that was called 'The Princess of Mars.' She wasn't even really thinking when she first saw, she was just surprised that she looked so much like her.

Gohan blushed as he spoke," OH… this is Rei Hino!" Videl couldn't help but finally look at the girl after he gave a blush after saying who she is and felt a tinge of jealousy towards but not much because she knew Gohan's heart belonged to her even if he hadn't said it yet, it was obvious to her and everyone else. She honestly could say that she trusted him and was really her boyfriend though not said.

After some time of being at the house, Videl decided that she should hang out with them and go to his house so that they could start studying for the project.

**On the way back to the Son's Residence**

**10 :30 - 11:50**

Rei walked ahead of Gohan and Videl, not wanting to invade in their conversation, and wanting to go check on Serena and Darien.

Gohan and Videl were talking like they hadn't talked for a long time which they hadn't because she was on vacation on an beautiful island off the coast and had got a call that they were partners in a project.

Gohan stopped talking after awhile and began to go into deep thinking mode like he was meditating and he thought about when he first met Rei and her wounds were healed without anything being done to them while her power level went up high, but then again he never sensed any power but did sense that she lied about who she was a lot to him though… but Serena her power level when he met her was unimaginable for a human to ever but then again maybe they were from another dimension was sucked into this world and the power of the dimension portal was what he felt. He was almost correct on his theory, if only he knew the truth. Rei, then, again could've been hiding her power most of the time like the way Serena's power seems to be hidden. 'She does look like the Princess of Mars in the book… hmmm… I wonder what Dende would say about this, or Piccolo… maybe I should go to Vegeta?' His thoughts were stopped when he received a hard slap to the back of his head from Videl who felt like he wasn't listening.

Gohan noticed he wasn't listening and decided to try to listen but then his thoughts came from trying to listen to staring at Rei and looking her up and down… he had never saw a girl like her. She was so mysterious.

The moment they got to the house, Rei fell to the ground holding her head while struggling to get up. She was definitely having a vision… a vision that she hoped was not going to come true.


	4. Author's Note

-1AAAHHHH… I'm sorry about this… but my stories will take much longer than planned to get updated! Aye!

'A Terrible Mess' I was working on the next chapter and it it was deleted… I was going to have it up… all my chapters, I had on my cpu were deleted! NOOO!

Hope for all mankind- Aye! Working on your and then it was deleted!

Fiery Rose- It will take longer noe because I have to rewrite all that I ahd for lal my other stories

Courageous Fire- What I had for you had been deleted for the next chapter

I was also working on a couple of my new stories and all the documents were delted… and can not be found! So… all who got my Sm crossovers preview… that'll take me awhile to get rewritten to have it up

Oh and just when I though I could have all my stories updated in three weeks!


	5. Hope of All Mankind

-1**Author's Note: **_I am sorry that I took so long to update; I updated this story faster than I though I would after that author's note! LOL! Anyways, I want to say that I will try to blend every type of genre into this story to keep ya'll form getting boring. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had fun writing it. This story will probably be about twenty chapters or more unless people stop liking it. I have planned that after I get done with this story, there will be a sequel._

**Thank you: **_Thank you to all my reviewers!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the shows that are mentioned in this story… they are owned by their proper owner._

**Gohan's Bedroom**

**12:30 pm - 1:00 pm**

Gohan sat in a chair watching for Rei to get out of the state that she was in. He knew she wasn't sleeping though she seemed to be in a sleeping state. Her eyes were wide open but showed of pain and confusion; he couldn't help but wonder what caused her to become like this.

He tried to stay up but found himself falling asleep though he need to be up to help Rei when she got out of whatever it was that she was in. Sweat trickled down her forehead as Gohan looked up and took a towel and wiped while laying down a wet towel down on her forehead.

Finally, he heard her speak:" Serena! Darien… get out of there!" Her voice was hoarse and in fear as she spoke those words. Tears sleeked down her cheek.

"Get out of where!" Gohan yelled while trying to get her to speak. Worry was evident all over his handsome face. He waited for a few seconds until he heard her whisper in a cautious tone, 'the message' she was saying seemed important so he grabbed a piece of paper and started writing it.

He didn't care what she was saying but wrote it down, anyways.

It as about the third time, she had repeated it. She finally stopped when he stopped writing what she was saying. He looked down and this is what it said:

Chaos will come,

Chaos is upon earth,

Memories taken,

Allies alive but hearts dead,

Father against son,

Enemies from the future and the past will fin a princess and a prince.

Gohan looked at and his face glowed with surprise," It looks to be a prophecy!"

Videl walked into the room with a bucket in her hand that had warm water in it. She carried it over to him as she decided to sit next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder as she laced her fingers with his as she spoke solemnly:" So, how's she doing?"

Gohan blushed slightly from Videl's actions as he shook his head and said:" She doesn't appear to be sick, but, at the same time, she doesn't seem to be doing too well." he looked down at the violet eyes girl that was on his bed and couldn't help but feel pain for her.

**XOXO BREAK XOXO**

**At the Hospital**

**12:30pm - 2:00pm**

** A/N: **_Before I start this part ( because the next chapter will probably have to do with it) I do want to say… For those who didn't watch the whole Sailor Stars series, Serena did learn how to fly, well, actually was given wings. It was during her last chance to get rid of Galaxia and she used her power Silver Moon Crystal Power_

Serena laid one hand on Darien's shoulder as he sat up in bed; she blushed crimson as she helped him with his food which he wasn't too happy about. "Umm… Serena, you don't need to help me… I'm fine! I should be out in a day or two… maybe, even today!" Darien said as he watched helplessly as Serena insisted on feeding him like a baby.

"Hey Serena?" Goten and Trunks voiced.

Serena turned around revealing an overly sad face because of what Darien had. He, in turn, sweat dropped. "Yes, Trunks… Goten," she answered in turn while sniffling a little.

"What is he to you?" They chorused in hope that he was only a relative.

Serena's expression change drastically as she jumped into the air and showed her wedding finger:" Oh… oh, he's only my fiancé!"

Darien sweat dropped once again as two nurses shook their heads at him and said to one another:" He know he too old to be with her!" They, then, looked at each other and said:" Another R. Kelly!"

"What's a fiancé?" Goten questioned while it was finally Trunks turn to have an anime sweat drop on his forehead as he hit him over his head with his fist before Goten could react.

"Don't you know anything?" Trunks asked, obviously not looking for an answer though Goten was about to try to answer him. Goten had tears fighting to stay in his eyes as his face showed of embarrassment. Before Goten could try to answer his rhetorical question, he said:" It means that they are engaged or made a promise to each other that they'll get married," Trunks stated as he seemed to be looking down at his young friend.

Serena giggled at the two as she though her own friendship that was similar to theirs: the one with Rei.

Trunks and Goten continued to argue for awhile until Trunks turned because he heard her giggling. He blushed as he look the future sovereign of the universe.

**XOXO BREAK XOXO**

**Son Residence**

**1:00pm - 2:00pm**

Gohan had walked out the room for awhile and decided to go work out to get his mind off a few things/ After that didn't work, he decided to check on the violet eyes, raven haired beauty.

He walked into his room with his shirt off as he held onto a warm teacup with tea brewing he walked over the side of his bed as he got a good look at her and, once again, found himself thinking he had never seen a girl like her.

He took her into his big arms, keeping her head up while he gently took the herbal tea and had her drink it for her strength. Finally, Rei had awaken from the state that she was in.

She blushed when she realized she was in his in the most gentle of ways but blushed even more when she realized how built he was. For a moment in tie, she had taken in every detail of him. Never had she realized how handsome he was. Her body still felt weak so she stayed in his arms though part of wanted to protest but her heart wouldn't let her.

Gohan blushed slightly when he saw her violet eyes return the fir, it once had. He felt such a close connection and he couldn't understand why. 'Why do I feel this way,' Gohan asked himself, hoping the answer would appear right in front of his face. 'It's the same I feel around Videl… but I couldn't feel that way for her… could I? I barely even know… that fiery tempered priestess!'

'His eyes,' Rei thought to herself as she looked into his gentle eyes that showed of longing,' they remind me of something or somebody… they remind me of Chad's!' She didn't understand Gohan; he had to be one of the few people that she didn't need to know for a long time to like that person. Something about him was enticing. She stared at him for awhile admiring his wonderful features. She loved those caring black eyes that seemed to be looking for answers that very few knew the answer to but maybe himself, he knew most of the answers, he just hadn't accepted the answers yet.

"Gohan," Videl started while tapping her foot as she watched the two stare at each other for a little too long. A tinge of jealousy crept upon her heart as she looked the passionate warrior of Mars," You could stop staring at each other, now!" Videl muttered loud enough for them to hear because the infatuation was annoying her.

After hearing those words, Rei and Gohan looked away from each other, blushing embarrassedly. They both tried to play it off, but Videl wasn't buying it though, because of her heart, she accepted Gohan's lie as truth.

Unfortunately for Rei, she saw how she had stared at male model looking boyfriend as he would say her 'friend that is a boy.' She saw the way she looked into his eyes and his very handsome, masculine face along with his lips. She saw the she blushed when she saw his wide, muscular chest along with his hard eight pack abs.

Did she not see how ge was looking at her? The way he blushed as he looked longingly into those beautiful, majestic eyes of her and her model-like face seemed like no make-up could emulate that teenage girl's beauty. The way his eyes showed the so badly wanted to kiss those cherry lips that seemed to have it's own natural gloss. The way he looked at those long legs and her video girl shaped body and found it to be the most sexiest, most perfect body he had ever seen. Even in the way, he took her into his arms do lovingly and with so much care. Had she not seen it at all?

"Hey Rei," Gohan went on to ay to try to change the subject of 'staring' that Videl bought up. His eyes now showed the emotions of worry and concern as he went on to say:" What happened to you earlier? You were in a sleep-like state, but you seemed to not be sleep, at all. You just fainted and…" he said, his voice reflecting his concern.

Saying those jogged Rei's mind to her vision and her started racing about how she needed to protect Serena. Before he could finish the rest of his statement, she had jumped from where she was, which she didn't realize was still in his arms, and ran out the room while whispering in a worried tone under her breath saying," Serenity!"

'What does 'peace' have to do with anything,' Gohan thought to himself because he didn't understand why she had said 'serenity.'

It took a moment before it registered that the who had been passed out for about an hour had just ran out the house. When it did, he ran out to find out to find out that she was nowhere to be found.

He ran out into the street to see where she went but found it to be useless. He tried to connect his power to the same aura as her and found it, once again, useless. 'How could I have been so careless to let her run off knowing how sick she had been?' Gohan cursed himself.

He was about to walk into the house and ask his mom if she knew Rei's cell phone number until… he started to feel large bouts of energy near him. He turned around to try to figure out where all the power was coming from; it seemed to all come from different locations.

"World Shaking!"

"Love chain Encircle!"

He could feel the power coming near him but it seemed to be energy out of this world, maybe even Celestian energy. Though he had never fought annoying with celestial energy, it seemed familiar to him. "Serena," she was the only person he could think of as he whispered her name. He needed to hurry up and dodge and find the source so he could dodge but…

"Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Deep Submerge!"

'Huh… how could there be so much… of that type of energy… where is it coming from?' Gohan had to think fast but…

It was too late. Suddenly, he felt a chain of energy wrap around his body; the chain squeezed itself onto his body causing him to lose the energy to breathe as energy sparked through the chains causing his body to weaken.

"I can't move… losing breath," Gohan tried to voice out while trying his hardest not to think of the pain but where the energy was coming from so that he could attack.

The ground began to shake; Gohan thought it was an earthquake because of his inability to think straight. The Celestian energy shaped like the planet of Uranus hit him in the back. This time the pain became unbearable.

As the power surged through his body, the air became too think around his body as the wind began to cut like a knife/

"Oak Evolution!"

"Silence Wall!"

He could tell that four more attacks were coming close.. If it hit, he wasn't sure if he'll make it.

"Gohan!" Two people chorused worried for him, it was Videl and Krillin. Gohan didn't even sense when Krillin had arrived.

Krillin jumped out his car and without thinking, he jumped in the way of the planet shaped water attack; Videl did the same for the other water based attack. The attacks hit causing them to be knocked into each other while the powers connected causing an water based hurricane.

When Gohan saw this, he became enraged. He broke he chains off of him while powering up which cancelled out the wind element. He jumped out the way of the electric elemental attack and an element that he had not clue of.

He flew into the air and finally saw where the powers were causing from though he was thoroughly surprised. Never had he thought so much power would come from six attractive females." That's why I couldn't sense them… they're protected by some kind of barrier that keeps them from being sensed!"

He knew he had to battle but if he stayed here, everyone in the neighborhood would be in danger. 'These six women caused such desolation?'

"Let us help! There's too many for one to handle!" Videl and Krillin once again chorused together.

Gohan thought about it for a second and hesitantly nodded his head in agreement.

**Sailor Scout Dimension**

**The same forested park**

**3:00pm -5:00pm**

Five people stood around Trista, the guardian of time, worried for the sake of the dimension. A silver haired half-dog tenma stood next to a girl who looked very similar to Rei but she had brown eyes and medium length black hair, she wore a green sailor skirt and a red bow tie.

Next to her stood a tall dark tanned boy with thick, slicked back hair and wore black jeans and a t-shirt. His name was Yusuke.

On the other side of Trista, stood a boy with wild brown hair and next to him was a knee length tall lizard creature with green eyes. The boy had brown eyes and wore a black t-shirt with some blue gym pants and a blue sweat shirt with a white striped line on the sides.

Next to him, stood a man six feet two inches tall with sunny brown hair. He was rather tan with a muscular build. He wore a white gi and his name was Ryu.

"Ryu! Yusuke! Inuyasha!" Trista called to three of the people beside her then went on to say:" Try to destroy that barrier while I, Kagome, and tai try to find the cause of this!" She looked at everyone with her eyes that showed that this was a time of emergency.

The wind picked as the worry became evident on Trista's face as she thought about her princess and her fiery tempered friend, Rei and Serena. 'I sent you to that dimension believing that it would a protection for you since it was by far, the safest… now, I'm not so sure,' She thought to herself as tears fell down her eyes. Kagome picked up her sacred arrows while Tai picked his digital device and grabbed onto the hand of his digital friend.

They all had to work together; it was the only way Trista still couldn't believe whoever or whatever that was causing this caused most of her friends t lose all their memories of their friendship and their love for their princess.

She knew she had to connect to someone in the other dimension, Wait!' She remembered someone. "there is someone!"

"Ryouken!"

"Shot gun!"

"Wind Scar!"

As they called out their attacks, Inuyasha threw his sword onto the ground as tried to connect all their energy to one blast.

They needed all the help the help they could get because they were the 'Hope of All mankind'…


	6. Pluto's Last Chance

-1**Unknown Dimension**

**A Place of Communication Between the Rips between The Dimensions**

**5:00pm - 5:15pm**

'This is my last hope,' Trista thought to herself as she prayed that this would work. She knew she had to connect to this person from this other realm. She trusted the other people to protect her she attempted to make the aforementioned connection; this would be the last chance that she could know that the princess would be protected. At the moment the darkness was spreading all over planet Earth in their own dimension and she knew that even though she had the help of the most powerful warriors in this realm, they weren't strong enough to get truly save everyone from brand new evil! "Please remember your promise to me, Prince…"

'Just a little longer guys…' Trista said to herself as if those who were battling could hear her but hope was running thin! 'Protect me a little longer until I can communicate with him.' She closed with her beautiful red eyes as the Pluto sign appeared on her forehead while her staff began to glow the colors of purple and white. The power of her staff caused a wind type of thing that caused her long dark green colored to flow with the wind the power as she tried her best to communicate with this person.

**DBZ Dimension**

**Brief's Residence**

**5:05pm - 5:15pm**

The Brief's home was quieter than usual and that was great for Vegeta making his training much easier. His usual frown was worn on his face as he heard the little but of noise that was in the house coming from Bulma's office where she was building her new invention. BOOM! The invention had just blown up, 'Heh, Trunks isn't the only one who blows stuff up,' Vegeta thought with a smirk finding its way on his face.

Just as he thought, Bulma came running out with puffs of smoke on her face as she ran into the kitchen to get an tool that was not really used for building. He looked down the stairs to see her coming back up with a butter knife running back into her room with a crazy look on her face.

"I'll just loosen a couple kinks and it'll be all alright," Bulma cried out while she was running back up the stairs and then looked back at her husband and smiled. "Hey Vegeta, are you doing alright?" She looked at his face and smiled as she went back to her office to fix her new invention.

Vegeta walked on up until he started to hear a voice that was very familiar to him. 'Prince Vegeta…' it called. He kept on walking as tried to imagine he didn't hear it. 'Prince Vegeta… help me!' he heard it again but now the voice sounded desperate. He walked into his training room and as soon as he walked inside, the door closed suddenly and locked. He looked around as the lights went off all through the house and there in the middle of the room stood a tall young beautiful woman. She was glowing a pink reddish color as her eyes showed of worry. She held the staff of time in her hand and kept it to her left side. For the first time in a long time, he became afraid.

"Prince Vegeta… it is me the one who protected you during the destruction of Planet Vegeta!" Trista said to the young adult who stood before her. The brilliance of her power brightened up the room as he stood before her barely able to keep an eye on her as she glowed brightly.

Finally, the light from her appearance had went down as she stood before him in her sailor outfit.

"Princess.." Vegeta called out as he humbled himself for the first time in his life and kneed down to the warrior before him. "How… why are you here?" He was out of breath form surprise as he took a look at the woman before him. He blushed lightly because he found it an honor to be in her presence.

"Please, stand up!" Her calm voice went through the air as he prostrated himself up and looked into her eyes. He remembered his father had great respect for this Celestian princess and the saiyans had great respect for this woman and looked highly upon her. "I need your help, Prince Vegeta!"

Vegeta couldn't believe his ears as he heard those words come out of her mouth. "I wish I could but I can't!"

"Why?" She asked in calm manner not once seeming pained by his words but patient. Her eyes were strong like a warrior and he could tell that she was a great one at that.

"I betrayed your promise before when I came to this planet… I came here to look for Kakarot as you had wished but I allowed my heart to be consumed with darkness, hatred and envy and tried to destroy him and this planet!" He seemed grieved to have admit this to the woman before him. He expected her to glare at him and curse like he would've done to anyone as soon as he heard 'betray' come out their mouths.

Instead her eyes became soft as a rose as she spoke more in a motherly voice towards him and in any other circumstance, if she were someone else, he would've cursed her as he had saw some pity enter into her eyes. "Oh but who have you become now?"

"Huh?" He had never thought of that. He had become much better of a person even than he was when he had left his home planet. Back then, he had so much hatred and prejudice because of what Frieza had done to his people and his home but now he was married to a woman that he loved and had a child that was very respected. He was a still a bit cold but nobody said he had to be perfect. "Now, that I think of it, I will do as whatever you choose for me to do!"

"Thank you!" She said as she walked closer to him and put her staff into the air. "I have very little time to explain what I need you to do but you will need to do it as fast as I give it to you. My father has given me a prophecy that will change the fate of both our worlds and that'll be detrimental to our lives if the prophecy comes true and the evil that is mentioned is reawakened then there will be no turning back from the end of the world. I believe that the evil has found its way to my world already and it's much more powerful then it should be. If it comes to your as it will because the prophecy says it will… it will be up to very little amount of warriors to stop it."

She knew she had little time to tell and that soon there'll be nothing she could do to help even if with all those in her own dimension.

**At the hospital**

**2:30 - 5:45**

Rei ran as fast as she could to the aid of her princess. She knew she needed to hurry up because that was definitely a vision of something terrible going to happen. Time seemed to be going to fats for the fire senshi as looked down at her watch and saw that forty five minutes had passed since she left the Son's residence. 'How could I allow a man to keep me form my duty,' She thought to herself as she cursed herself for not leaving the moment she had her vision. 'I am too late!'

Time stopped. Rei felt her heart stop beating as she looked on at the scene before her. She saw Trunks and Goten standing in front of Serena in a defensive stance as she was kneeled down next to Darien who was bleeding profusely. 'They sure are brave,' Rei caught herself thinking as she saw the two boys take into air. "They could fly!"

"Haidoyouken!" The android like creature yelled out as he saw the two young boys coming near him. Seeing how powerful the beam was, the two had moved out the way. Rei could feel the intensity of the attack and knew that that the two needed to get out the way. Without thinking another moment, she ran over to the future prince and princess and moved them out of the way.

"Mars Crystal Power!" Rei called out with her hand in the air forgetting that she didn't have her henshin stick. Serena cried as she held onto her future husband but found herself lifted into the air by the android creature and thrown back into a wall. Serena could hear her back crack as she screamed as Rei seemed to feel her pain. "No SERENA!"

"Kameha Wave!" Trunks and Goten called out together and shot a yellow beam that was formed by their ki energies and blew it towards the creature.

He narrowed his eyes at the attacks as he planted his feet onto the ground and awaited the attack. His mind set back to the fact that one's father had killed him and one when he got older killed him along with his father, King Frieza. He knew better than to underestimate anyone now that he was given a chance to be reawakened. He needed to do his job and leave because whoever awakened him wasn't going to allow failure be the answer to anything. All he needed to do was get the star seed of earth or kill the prince of earth. "get out of my way, kiddies!" Frieza yelled out as he took his arm and extended it out and knocked their wave of an attack back to them knocking them into a building. Even if he was stronger than ever… he wasn't taking any chances!

"Leave them alone!" Rei screamed as she ran over to them pulling out an ofuda.

"What is that little piece of paper going to do?" Frieza asked sarcastically. He looked at the woman before him and laughed a bit. Never had he been challenged by a woman, well, at least not those who truly wanted to battle. Rei's eyes twitched from being laughed at.. She was not one to make fun of. "Well, then… I'll leave them alone as soon as I kill you!" His hoarse voice yelled out at the Mars princess as he pointed his finger and power started to charge up using the attack that he had used on Krillin to kill him. "Haidoyuken!"

Serena saw Rei trying to protect everyone and even she could feel the extent of the energy it was producing. "Rei… Rei… GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Serena knew she had to do something to protect her best friend from taking the attack but found that there was no other way. She jumped away from Darien and ran over to her partner in saving the world.

Trunks and Goten could only gasp as they saw what seemed to be the end of their short time known companions.

Darien, like a chain reaction, jumped in front of Rei and Serena and pushed them out the way as the attack came closer. His love being the only the only thing he thought about… he knew this would mean death but he would prove once again he would die for his love…

**Brief's Residence**

**5:05pm - 5:15pm**

"Do you understand what it is that I want you to do?" Trista said with worry evident in her tone. Vegeta seemed worried about the Princess of Pluto when he saw her face yes have a look of distress.

"I understand but are you okay.."

She lifted her staff into the air when he had said that and went on to say:" I'm sorry but there is no time for me to speak… I leave you with the hope of all Mankind! I believe in you but my time is running up!" Before he could ask another question, her figure disappeared and the light in all the house came back on.

"Is that Frieza's energy I feel?"

**Sailor Dimension**

**5:15 - 5:20**

Gone! Most of them were dead! "No! No! NO NO NO NO! This is impossible!" Trista screamed as she saw them dead bodies thrown about. 'Who could be this strong?' Tears streamed down her face, now she knew hope was all lost. She had only been speaking to the saiyans prince for fifteen minutes and now they were dead.

She saw one lone soldier fighting along with his partner but suddenly the dinosaur like creature fell onto the earth while it's data slowly returned to the digital world as it partner laid on the ground, helpless. The smell of innocent blood had been thrown into the air and she couldn't believe that this monster was so powerful.

The beast had seemed to disappear as she ran over to the dead bodies. 'They deserve a proper burial… they died trying to save our world form everlasting destruction!' The named Ryu body had already started decaying and she knew it was him because it was the only one she couldn't find at first. He appeared to look as an ancient man that had dies in BC.

Yusuke's eyes seemed to show of freight…'whatever it was that killed them must've been terrifying.' On his body was a rope made of energy and at the tips, there were black crystals. Next to him was Inuyasha and he had died an humiliating death… his own sword had pierced through him. His hair became like his human form back while there was no full moon out so it didn't make sense. His forehead showed that he had been hit extremely hard as blood trickled down.

"Trista…help…" Trista turned to see an horribly beat down Kagome. In her hand, that was out, were the Shikon jewel fragments. She was crawling and using one arm to stretch her body over to the warrior of time. "Please… help, Trista, send this to the other dimension! Get rid of it! Do not let it get it… the warriors of the other dimension will make great use of it!"

With that, Kagome had fallen asleep in death. Trista cried as she grabbed the jewel fragments from her and used her staff to have them transported near Rei and Serena.

She turned around and felt an increase of an evil presence around her. She turned to see him never getting a good look. "Who are you?" She heard its answer before she died.

"I am…" Death took its toll on the warrior of Pluto as it tortured her to death.

**At the hospital**

**5:30pm -5:45**

The attack was coming closer….

"Silver Moon Crystal Power!" Serena shouted her most powerful attack now that she was Eternal Sailor Moon…


	7. soon to be updated

Soon, this'll be updated... the chater is being written right now.


	8. What's going on?

**Son Househould**

**12:20- 3:00**

It had been three months since their great battle verse Frieza and the senshi. Gohan had never spoken to Rei nor Serena about the battle that he had gotten into, not seeing a reason since he, of course, had no knowledge of their true identities. 

Goten and Trunks seemed more interested in Serena, now, more than ever... that was something Gohan could not understand. They were young; crushes shouldn't get this deep. Sure, she was pretty... but she was also kind of ditzy. Chichi was very fond of Rei, in every way but she seemed to try not to be so used to her since she had just suddenly appeared and could easily just disappear. 

Rei had become like a daughter to her, along with Serena. They were so different, and never before had their house ever been in such a war-like state. She smiled lightly as she looked at the clock that hung over the kitchen sink; soon, everyone would be home. 

She was sort of glad that Gohan and Rei typically didn't speak much to one another which could ruin the happy relationship that he already had. Videl was such a good girlfriend to him! Imagining that Gohan was very attracted to the priest, she knew how he'd try be friends with her then suddenly more than that, er, at least his emotions will grow more. Then again, Miss Rei was probably too good for him.

Her thoughts were suddenly stopped with the clashing of the door being opened excitedly.

"So, Serena, do you have to the ability to trans--" Goten paused seeing his mother with her hands on her hips as she awaited him to finish his sentence. 

The lip of the woman became thin with annoyance, her forehead suddenly showed the rolls of anger, and her fist clenched with 'do your homework'. "What were you going to SAY!" Her eyes glared a hole into her son then at the blue eyed princess.

Serena smiled. "He was going to ask me to transfer to his school." She giggled out a lie that sounded reasonable. 

The fire that had begun to surround her soul suddenly calmed like the hummingbird finding its perfect tree to care for its babies. "Oh no, no, no! She's much too old to do that."

Trunks frowned. Why did she want her identity kept secret? It didn't make sense to him... he always thought anyone with magic would be considered cool unless she, herself, was an enemy. No, that wouldn't be possible... people like her couldn't be bad. She was like Goten, an older, prettier, girly version of him. Her heart seemed so... innocent.

"Thank you again for picking them up, Serena."

"Hai, Rabbit." Goten said, calling her by her nickname that he called her. She always reminded him of a rabbit.

**Walking Home**

**2:00- 3:00**

Gohan had been walking with Videl until her father came to pick her up so he decided to take that moment to go find Rei and walk her home since they were going to the same place. Strangely, every since she had passed out and he took care of her, they didn't seem very comfortable around one another. Rei seemed always so distant and trying to protect her friend, more so than ever before. 

She was an odd girl, very odd. Therewere crystals that she spent her days staring at as if something odd were going to happen if she were to let go of it... it was two that she stared at and one she'd clench in anger while the other, she'd seem confused and ready to cry.

The crystals were gold and other was a round little ball, almost like a pearl that shined a bright pink light that shined of the purest energy he had ever felt. He believed she called it a shikon... something. It was a simple name but the name slipped his mind. Oh that's right... Panties no Tama. That was the name... how could he forget, it was the panties jewel.

Where did he get Shikon from? Oh, he laughed at what he called his mistake!

He looked left then right once coming to a street and saw her, the young priestess that seemed to ignore his very existence. Quickly making the point of looking both ways mean nothing, he ran in front of three cars to hurry and get to where she was.

"Good afternoon, Rei." He said as he put his hand behind his head.

Rei turned as her violet eyes peered onto him but vacantly looked at him as if he were not there. She did that a lot. There it was again, the pearl-like jewel laid in her hands, clenching onto it as he expected. 

She smiled lightly at him as to respect his appearance although she would not bow down to the man. "Ditto." She said as her stroll to wherever she was going started again.

"Hmm... Rei, we live in the same house and you probably don't realize this---"

The priestess stopped in her tracks to listen to him speak. "What do I not know?" Abruptly, she interrupted. There wasn't much that she didn't know and he probably didn't realize that, she thought to herself as she laid one slenderhand on her hip.

"Uhhh..." Gohan started again but again found himself interruped but this time, it was by the jewel. Why did she have that thing? "We never speak."

Rei nodded but showed no interest in ever really speaking to him. Besides, publicity came with that, and that kind involving another's girl and love, she didn't get into.

"Why do you always carry that with you... along with the other jewel?"

The question took her by shock and she became very unaware of the time that it had caused her to freeze in thought and for her mouth to be unable to speak. Why was Gohan interested? What, did he actually want to learn more about her? Those crystals were so important to her... the second most important thing, that is.

"For my family that are far away... and for someone that I and Serena miss very much." She said, actually having spoken the truth to him. It was true but a lie at the same time. Tears struggled to flee her eyes as she thought about Mamoru's sacrifice and the thought of when she tried to protect him and her princess, she was unable to because of seeing her cousin and a boy die together in a most gruesome way... from an enemy she didn't know.

It was all her fault, she knew it. She could've been there... she could've took the hit for Mamoru. Maybe, her power would've been enough to protect her cousin Kagome whose own burial will probably never be found. "It reminds me that I'll see them again..." She added.

Gohan knew how that felt but didn't comment anymore on this subject.

"Hey, home is the other way... c'mon."

----

[bNear the Son Home[/b

[b3:00-[/b

Serena had been outside, playing with the kids as if she were one, herself. They were playing hide-n-seek and she was it... but it had been a half an hour and yet, they were nowhere to be found. She had checked everywhere.

Sisterly mode kicked and she started to check everywhere in high-gear. Suddenly, there was some yelling and that yelling she knew very well.

Running to where she heard it, she could see a monster formed and seeming to want to eat the child so she quickly yelled out, "Moon Eternal, Make up!" 

However, nothing happened.


End file.
